1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-sway system and more particularly to an improved anti-sway system utilizing a compensated reeving system for arresting the pendulum and rotational sway motions of a load suspended from a lifting platform, such as a mobile crane or crane trolley.
A problem commonly encountered in handling cargo by cranes is sway of the load occurring because the cargo must be moved horizontally while suspended by cables. Due to this movement, the cargo experiences pendulum sway motion from the horizontal acceleration and deceleration forces inherent to the movement, and rotational sway motion from the centrifugal forces which occur as a mobile crane is steered in and around the storage area.
Therefore, in order to accurately position the suspended load for set down and release, it is necessary to wait until the pendulum and rotational sway motions have subsided. Thus, in each cargo handling cycle of the crane, considerable time is lost due to such sway. To increase the handling capacity of the crane, it is of primary importance to reduce this time necessary for sway motion abatement.